


Patrik revisited

by Vinushuka



Series: Apocalyptica on the move [4]
Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Anna visits Patrik's appartment after a long long break in their relationship to deliver some Japanese textbooks to him. The visit rekindles their feelings towards each other and Anna ends up telling Patrik that she's pregnant again. However, next morning Anna wakes up in pain and finds herself bleeding. There is a risk that she's losing her babies. During the day Anna hears that Yusuke has found his daugher alive in Japan. Not wanting to ruin Yusuke's joy, she asks for Patrik's support that night. In spite of the dramatic circumstances their quiet evening at home turns out to be something completely different than Anna expected.
Relationships: Perttu Kivilaakso/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Apocalyptica on the move [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408180
Kudos: 1





	1. Textbooks and tea

I was once more standing behind Patrik’s front door feeling hesitant and unsure. After Sebastian’s goodbyes I hadn’t expected to visit his home ever again, yet here I was. Standing there brought back memories, some of which weren’t very pleasant. The young man I loved had fallen head over heels in love with Eicca just before Apocalyptica was supposed to travel to Nashville for the recording of their new album. Patrik was crushed by the prospect of a long separation and it became my responsibility to try to keep him sane after Eicca had left. At the time, I’d had to stand behind his door and ring his doorbell for ages before he came to open the door looking utterly miserable.

“Why am I thinking about this now? Things have changed since then. Patrik has got over Eicca and everything is fine,” I tried to hush up my bad conscience. But it was I, who had introduced Eicca into Patrik’s life and my motives had been questionable. I had wanted to restore Eicca’s and Perttu’s relationship that Franky had disrupted. Without Eicca Perttu would be miserable and I would lose my chances to be something more than just an assistant for Perttu. Unfortunately, my plan backfired.

The sound of opening door cut short my internal dispute. Patrik opened the door with a warm smile on his face. My heart made a summersault when I saw that he had his hair free.

“Eh, good evening Patrik”, I stammered trying to gain my composure. “I brought the books you requested this morning,” I said and tapped the bulky bag I was carrying on my shoulder.

“Welcome Anna. Really, you shouldn’t have bothered. I could have picked them up myself at your place.”

“I was heading this way in any case so that’s alright”, I said blushing a little. I was afraid that he might see through my little white lies.

I had called him that morning just wanting to hear his voice but soon we ended up talking about the coming Japanese course and the preparations for that. I proposed that he would repeat some of the grammar taught during the past year because he had a lot of absences. I recommended him to use another textbook than the current one we had, just to get an alternative point of view on the grammar details. Patrik thought it was a good idea and asked if I had any books to spare. As it happened, I had.

“Please come in. Would you like to have a cup of tea or coffee?” Patrik asked while he took my coat in the hallway and hung it on a coat rack.

“A cup of tea would be nice”, I replied admiring his gorgeous hair. He normally kept his hair tied up in a ponytail, so it was difficult to estimate how long and abundant it really was.

“Your hair looks mighty fine. It’s longer than I remembered”, I complimented him.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since you saw me like this. I haven’t cut it much… I know you like it long”, Patrik replied and flashed a mischievous smile at me.

His last comment made me wonder, what he was trying to tell me. I got so confused that the bag slipped from my grip and fell on the floor spilling its contents at our feet.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, I mumbled and kneeled to pick up the books. Patrik helped me to collect the books after which we piled them on the living room table.

“I don’t think I can study all those before the repetition course”, he said glancing at the wobbly pile of books on the table.

“That wasn’t the idea. I just took everything with me so that we can choose the best ones for you”, I explained my cheeks glowing.

“That sounds better”, Patrik grinned. “Please sit down while I go and put the kettle on.”

I was relieved when he vanished into the kitchen and left me to recover from the confusing start of our meeting. Patrik’s presence was as overwhelming for me as it had always been. With or without Sebastian, he made me feel happiness I didn’t feel with anyone else.

I had just managed to get my wits back, when Patrik returned and sat down beside me so close that our arms and legs touched now and then.

“Why don’t we get started with the books right away”, he proposed and glanced at me looking thoughtful.

“Yeah, sure” I replied and started to divide the books into two piles, one for grammar and one for kanji.

I had brought with me elementary level textbooks I had already studied myself independently from the lessons we had at the Institute. I had with me also various books concerning kanji in case he wanted to have a look at them. Our kanji studies at the Institute would start next autumn so it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

We leafed through the textbooks and discussed the pros and cons of each one. Patrik seemed to prefer the Japanese style books with a quite many kanji and lots of pictures. When that was the case, we decided to skip the kanji books for the time being and selected one textbook only.

We had drunk our tea while comparing the books so there wasn’t anything more to do after we had selected what he wanted, and I had packed rest of the books into my bag.

“I guess that’s about it. We’ll see at the Institute on 3rd of August then”, I concluded our meeting and stood up a bit reluctantly. It had been wonderful to have him so close to me after our long separation. I had assumed that he would feel different, more ordinary now that Sebastian wasn’t there with him anymore, but that wasn’t the case. However, the possibility that I would start to miss him like I did before felt scary.

Patrik accompanied me to the hallway, but when I was about to grab my coat from the rack, he suddenly touched my arm looking pained.

“Would you like to stay a bit longer, the night maybe?”, he asked hesitantly.

“Err, are you sure?” I stammered without knowing what to make of his proposal.

“It’s just… the memories of us keep haunting me. I can see how you react, when we’re close to each other. I feel the same, so I thought you’d perhaps like to…”

I interrupted Patrik’s attempts to justify his request by raising my hand and caressing his cheek gently. Touching his face again brought back the lovely moments we had before he lost his memories of us and vanished from my life. The surge of feelings made me dumbfounded. I just gazed at his beautiful face tears brimming over to my cheeks.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked that of you. You’re going to marry Yusuke…” Patrik apologized.

“It’s not Yusuke or Perttu, it’s the pain I’m in when you’re away. It tears me apart. You’re not meant for me, no matter how much I wished for it. But please, be my friend and kiss me once more…”

Patrik didn’t say anything, he just pulled me into his arms and held me in his safe embrace. I felt his lips caressing my hair and when I raised my face, they moved onto my forehead, from there to my cheek and finally down to the side of my mouth. After a short stop there his lips glided over to mine feeling soft and demanding, just like I remembered them. I couldn’t keep quiet because my longing for him was killing me. I pushed my fingers into his hair and responded to his kiss like it was our last one. The last thing I remember were the lights dashing through my head and then a complete darkness.

I woke up in Patrik’s bed my head throbbing of dull pain. Patrik sat on the side of my bed holding my hand.

“What happened? Did I pass out on you?” I mumbled feeling confused.

“I think you did. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

“Don’t be sorry, I loved it. It was probably due to my condition…”, I said smiling at Patrik.

“What condition?” he asked turning slightly paler.

“I’m pregnant again. I took a test this morning.”

“Oh, I see… Congratulations, but now I’m slightly pissed off because I missed my opportunity again.”

I burst into laughter and pulled Patrik to bed by my side. I folded my arms around his body and then rolled myself on top of him. I started to kiss his tempting lips, first softly, then more passionately until I was completely lost in him.

“One day I will have a baby with you, no matter what it takes, a miracle or some kind of black magic”, Patrik mumbled in between our kisses.

“A miracle indeed and more things to do for Sebastian”, I thought but kept my mouth shut.


	2. One of THOSE days

I woke up next morning into a throbbing pain in my lower body. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but then a sharp sting forced me fully awake. I crawled out of my bed and stalked into the toilet to see what was happening. I was bleeding. I stared stunned at the dark blood dripping out of me realizing that my project with Sebastian had failed. Something had gone terribly wrong.

When the first moments of horror had passed, I forced myself to think clearly. A similar incident had happened, when I was expecting Lumi, but it was nothing serious. Maybe I should just wait and see if the bleeding would stop. After that I could take a new test to see if my pregnancy continued still. Suddenly, I was very happy that I hadn’t told anything yet to the father candidates. Perttu was currently travelling in Lapland and Norway with his fiancé Johanna. I wanted to tell him the good news face to face, which in practice meant the beginning of the following week. Yusuke was working at the office waiting for the news of his DNA test. I had planned to share the news with him the next time he would come over, probably today or tomorrow. If the bleeding hadn’t stopped by then I would have to tell him that my period had started very early.

I took a pain killer and went back to bed to rest and recover from the shock. The cramps I had were painful enough to justify that. I slept quite late letting Nina take care of Lumi. The bleeding was less severe when I checked the situation at noon time, which gave me some hope.

Yusuke called me in the afternoon all hyped up. He had received the DNA test results. His and the little girl’s DNA matched without any doubt. His daughter Miyu was alive and well in Japan. He was in the middle of arranging his trip to Japan to discuss the further actions face to face with the officials and the family in question. Yusuke proposed that he would come and see me on Saturday, our regular sauna evening. I told him that it was fine for me. That way I would have one more day to find out what my situation was.

After Yusuke’s call I felt well enough to go out for a short walk in lovely July sunshine. My heart was heavy although the good news from Yusuke had lightened up my spirits too. When I sat down on a bench to have a rest, I suddenly got the idea to call Patrik, the only person who knew about my pregnancy.

“Hi Patrik! I’m sorry to disturb you during your workday, but something happened that I thought you should know about… There is a change that my pregnancy terminated this morning. I’m bleeding quite badly.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“Actually, I wouldn’t like to be alone tonight. Could you come over and hold my hand, please?” I asked knowing that I sounded childish.

“Yes, of course. I promised to drive Naoki home today so I will be there around six o’clock.”

“By the way, don’t say anything to Naoki about this. He would tell Yusuke and he doesn’t need to know about it.”

“Was Yusuke the father”, Patrik asked.

“Yes, he was. He just found out that his daughter Miyu is alive, so I don’t want to ruin his joy with an incident like this. I was planning to tell him the good news this week, but now I can’t…”

I was delighted that I got some company for the evening and told Nina to take a night off. Patrik would probably want to practice his fathering skills with Lumi while I cooked us some dinner. I needed something else to think about than losing my babies.


	3. Movie night with Patrik

Inviting Patrik to spend the evening with me turned out to be the best possible idea. He was obsessed with holding Lumi and taking care of her needs. I was happy to let him do that while I was cooking us dinner. After we had dined, we sat down on the sofa to watch a movie I had bought lately.

I was sitting under Patrik’s arm trying to concentrate on the film, but all I wanted to do was to push my fingers inside his shirt and caress his hairy belly.

“Have your scars already healed?” I asked when my urge to touch him had grown intolerable.

“Yes, but they are terribly itchy”, Patrik said and suddenly started to unbutton his shirt.

I could do nothing but stare when he pushed his fingers inside his shirt and scratched his scars fervently. When he stopped, the skin around the scars looked red and irritated.

“Please don’t damage your skin… Can I spread some cream on it? It should help with the itching.”

“Yes, please. The itching drives me insane... “

I hurried to rummage my drug cupboard to find the cream I wanted and then returned to Patrik. I opened a few more buttons not to smudge his shirt and rubbed some cream on his red skin with gentle but firm strokes.

“Aah, that feels gorgeous!” he sighed and closed his eyes.

“The heck with the movie!”, I mumbled and let my fingers stray from his scars to his hairy chest. I rubbed his nipples and after that my hand found its way to the front of his trousers. I could feel something promising under my palm when I stopped there for a while.

“You don’t happen to want a blow job right now?” I asked my body strung up of desire.

“As it happens, I do”, Patrik grinned. “I remember your skills all too well.”

I had made my first acquaintance with Patrik’s lovely dick about a year ago on the backseat of his car, when he fulfilled my second wish. On that occasion I saw him for the first time his hair free, a thing that later became almost an obsession for me. He reminded me of an angel although I had no idea that he literally was one when Sebastian was with him.

“Why don’t we pause the film so that we can concentrate on more important matters”, I proposed annoyed by a noisy battle scene.

After Patrik had paused the film with the remote controller, he started slowly removing the elastic bands containing his ponytail. He put the hairbands one by one on the living room table and shook his hair free. I followed his gracious movements like it was a slow, enchanting dance intended to mesmerize me for good. When he was done with his hair he leaned back and let me do my thing.

I opened his zipper and released his dick from the confines of his briefs. In no time he was ready for me. I slid my fingers down his stem, released the head and guided the thing into my mouth slowly to enjoy every second of it. It was far too long time since I did this to him.

Patrik did his best to prolong the enjoyment but, in the end, he had to give up and shoot my mouth full of his salty juice. I swallowed it down thinking what a waste it was. This stuff belonged to the other end of my body. Unfortunately, I could not receive his gift at that moment.

“Jeez, that was better than I remembered. Thanks, Anna”, Patrik sighed and caressed my hair.

“Would you like to taste my milk?” I asked after a short silence. I had a desperate need to make love with this guy, but I couldn’t. Before he had time to reply I climbed into his lap and took his face into my hands to give him a kiss.

“That would be interesting, but I don’t want to steal Lumi’s milk”, Patrik replied after I had released him from my grip.

“Just take a sip. I’m not sure if there is any but you can try”, I tempted him.

To ease up his decision I removed my t-shirt with one swift movement. I knew very well that I looked delicious in my black lace bra hardly covering my ample breasts.

“Woah, you look lovely”, Patrik huffed and traced my bare skin with his fingers.

“Don’t be shy, just take the bra off.”

“I’m not shy. I just want to savor this rare and beautiful sight in front of me.”

Patrik’s last comment reminded me about the fact that this young man considered himself gay, had a boyfriend called Naoki and couple of ex boyfriends like Eicca and Mikael. What was I thinking when I was trying to tempt him to make love with me!

I was about to call the whole thing off, when he finally unhooked my bra and let my heavy breasts free. “Jeez, you’re magnificent”, he sighed and lifted me a bit higher in his lap to be able to reach one of my dark nipples.

I had to grit my teeth not to moan when he started sucking me. His mouth sent waves of orgiastic pleasure throughout my body setting it on fire. I could swear I reached a weak orgasm, when his mouth forced a few drops of milk out of the breast he was working on. At the same time, I could feel the other breast oozing couple of drops that dripped onto Patrik’s chest.

“Your milk tastes strong and a little sweet”, he mumbled licking the nipple with his tongue.

I held my hand under the dripping breast and then licked my palm to taste the milk “You’re right. It’s funny that I’ve never tasted it myself.”

Lumi’s muted cry coming from my study interrupted our tasting session. I went and picked her up from her cot while Patrik headed to the bathroom to clean up. I offered Lumi my breast dripping with milk. She seemed to be very happy to drink the real stuff instead of the usual baby formula.

When Patrik returned from downstairs, he sat down beside us and stroke Lumi’s head while she was enjoying her dinner. “That’s the most beautiful sight I know!” he sighed looking emotional. “You know what my first wish is.”


End file.
